Conventionally, a toner container as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-280344 is known as a developer storage container for containing developer inside. This toner container includes a toner discharge port and a rotational stirring member. By the rotation of the stirring member, toner is discharged through the toner discharge port.
Further, a waste toner container for containing developer inside is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-265395. The waste toner container includes a hollow cylindrical container body and a spiral groove formed on an outer circumferential part of the container body. When the container body is rotated, collected toner is conveyed toward one end side of the container body along the spiral groove.
Since the toner remains in an area where a rotational force of a conveying member does not act in the toner container described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-280344, it has been difficult to use up the toner contained inside. Further, even if a technique of the waste toner container described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-265395 is applied to a toner container, toner adhering to a groove continues to rotate together with a container body. Thus, there has been a problem that the toner remains in the container body.
The present invention aims to provide a developer storage container having a reduced amount of developer remaining inside a container body at the end of use and an image forming device equipped with the same.